A Chance Meeting
by Angel622020
Summary: COMPLETED! Takes place 5 years after Yale. How have they all changed? Are some of the old feelings still there?
1. Back To Where It Began

As she sat on the train going back to New Haven, Rory couldn't help but think back on the last five years. At the moment she was working at the New York Times, she had been there for three years and loved every minute of it. Being in New York though, meant she didn't see her mum as much due to her always being busy following up a lead or completing a new story. Rory had two weeks off and was going home to see mum and to go back to Yale for an Eli lunch. She had fond memories of her time at Yale, and some not so good ones.

Thinking back on everyone she knew, most of them she couldn't wait to catch up with. Though there was one person she was worried about seeing. His name was Logan Huntzberger, they were together on/off for three years. They broke up not long after she graduated Yale, she went to New York and he got shipped off to Los Angeles to run a paper for his father. They didn't want to spilt, but at the time there was no other way.

Rory's phone rang.

"Hello?" She said when she answered.

"Hello, daughter of mine. When will you be gracing me with your presence?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm on the train now; I have to stop at Yale for a couple of hours. Then I'll come on home for the night. But have to go back to Yale tomorrow. They're having this week long thing for Eli's." Rory answered.

"Well, I think a movie night is in order, then. I'll organize it all, just let me know when you're almost here."

"Ok, mum I will. See you in a few hours. Love you and miss you." Rory said as she hung up the phone.

Her thoughts then drifted back to her time at Yale. Paris Gellar her room mate for most of that time was coming. It'd been a while since they'd seen each other. Paris had graduated medical school and was now a resident at one of the top hospitals in the country.

Then there was Doyle, he and Paris were still together... well, engaged actually. He was working at a small paper, but he loved it.

And who could forget Finn and Colin? Logan's best mates. They had become Rory's friends when she and Logan got together. Finn was always charming – and most of the time drunk. Colin was a little bit more sensible then the other two. Though still up for a good time and trying to get a lady or two to go home with him.

Rory thought about everyone quite often – it was one of the best times of her life. She wouldn't have changed anything. She learnt how to live life there. Being in the "life and death brigade" helped her to branch out and not always worry about studying. She had Logan to thank for that. He showed her how to really love someone, be there for that person no matter what and most of all he was her best friend. They stayed in touch for about a year, but lost contact. Even though she wasn't sure if Logan was coming, she was still nervous. A lot of time had past; everyone had grown up and become who they wanted to be. She knew a lot would be different, but wondered how different.

As she reached Yale, the first people she saw were Paris and Doyle.

"Oh, my God! Paris, how are you? It's been too long!" Rory said as soon as she saw them.

"Rory, hi. I was wondering if you would be showing up. We're doing really well. I'm so glad you're here!" Paris said as she and Rory hugged.

Rory went over and hugged Doyle and said hello.

"So do you know if he's coming?" Paris asked wondering.

"I wouldn't have a clue, haven't spoken to him in like four years. There's part of me that wants him to come, but the rest couldn't care less." Rory replied.

As they took their seats for lunch, Rory looked around but couldn't see Logan, Finn or Colin. She could see Stephanie though, and promised herself she'd go and say hello later on.

Being back at Yale felt different. There was no pressure of having to go to class or finish a paper. It brought a smile back to her face knowing she had had an amazing time here and what a brilliant help it was for her career now.

"Hey, Ace! Who would have thought that you would be here?" a familiar voice said.

Rory turned around and saw Logan. He looked as handsome as ever.

"Well, well Logan Huntzberger." Rory said nervously.  
"Ace, after lunch, would you mind coming out for coffee with me? We have a lot to catch up on and there's something I need to tell you that I should have told you years ago." Logan said, feeling slightly nervous himself.  
"Um... sure, sounds good. I won't be able to stay for long though, gotta get back on the train to go to mum's." Rory said, wondering what it was that he had to tell her.  
"How about I drive you to your mum's, if we take too long?" Logan offered.

"Ok." Rory said.  
"See you soon, Ace. By the way, you look stunning!" Logan whispered in her ear before he walked off.

"I guess he showed up, then. What did he want?" Paris asked when she got back with their drinks.

"Um…wanted to have coffee when lunch is over." Rory said, still a little shocked at Logan's last statement.

"Well, that's a nice thing for him to do I guess." Doyle said.

"Come on guys, let's take our seats." Rory said, wanting a change in the subject.

Rory didn't know what to think about what Logan had said. He wanted to talk about things he should have talked about years ago, but what could they be?

As lunch wrapped up two hours later, Rory said her goodbyes to Paris and Doyle. Knowing she'd see them tomorrow, it wasn't anything too big. After they had left, Rory waited for Logan.

"Hey, Ace, you ready?" Logan asked five minutes later.

"Yep, let's go. You can lead the way" Rory said after she and Logan hugged.

Logan led Rory to his car, opened the door for her, and then got in himself. The drive to the café was a quite one – neither of them knew what to say. As they arrived, Logan opened the door for Rory once again; they walked inside and ordered their coffees.

They sat down; five more minutes went by without either of them saying anything. Rory ended up being the first to speak.

"So… um, let's get straight to the point, shall we? What did you have to tell me?" Rory asked bluntly.

"We can't start with something simple like how are you?" Logan responded quickly.


	2. The Past Never Goes Away

**AN:** Thanks to those of you who reviewed it. It was great to get the feedback. This chapter is a little longer. Hope you guys enjoy it. And please please review for me. Thanks again.

"Look, we haven't spoken for years. I didn't think you'd be coming this week, that's the only reason I came. You never replied to my last e-mail that I sent years ago and you never took my phone calls. I was hurt and angry. After all we went through; I never thought you'd just stop talking to me." Rory said with tears starting to fall.

Logan took a tissue out of his pocket and gave it to Rory.

"I never received an e-mail. And about the calls, I'm not sure what happened there. I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore, so I left you alone. I heard a few months later you were with someone and thought that's why we weren't talking anymore." Logan said, trying to hide that he was upset as well.

Both of them sat in silence, trying to work out what to say next.

"I only came this week because I knew you'd be here. I needed to talk to you. We never had a chance to say goodbye, Dad made sure of that. Rory, I still love you. I haven't been able to get close to anyone else because they're not you. You were the person who showed me how to love, and what it was like to be loved in return. You loved me for me, not because of my last name. I still think about you all the time, you're never far from my thoughts. I buy the New York Times just to read what you write; it makes me still feel connected to you in a way. The reason I wanted to have coffee with you, was to tell you that I'm still hopelessly in love with you. You're the only person I want to spend my life with, you always have been. I'm so sorry that I didn't stick up to my Dad. I had no other choice, nothing. I was doing was working and I needed to go to LA to make something of myself. I knew you couldn't come and that's why I never asked. I thought at the time it'd be easier just for us to break up. I soon realized that it wasn't." Logan said, tears starting to flow.

Rory sat there, shocked and dumbfounded; she honestly thought he'd forgotten about her. She didn't know what to say. She stood up and just left.

Logan sat there and watched her leave. He knew she was upset and that he should have gone after her. He couldn't, he didn't want to make her more upset than she already was.

On the train to her mum's, Rory replayed the conversion between her and Logan through her head, over and over. She never realized he still felt the same. While she wanted to stay and talk, she just couldn't. This was nothing like what she expected him to say.

As Rory walked through her mother's front door, Lorelai came out of no where and knocked Rory to the ground.

"Mum, I'm so happy to be here! Wallowing time is needed." Rory said while picking herself up and hugging her Lorelai.

"Hon, what's wrong? You look like you've been crying." Lorelai said concerned.

"Yeah, you could say that." Rory said while walking to the lounge.

For the next hour, Rory told her mum everything that happened earlier with Logan.

"After he said that, I just got up and left." Rory said as more tears flowed.

"Do you think he meant what he said, that he still loved you?" Lorelai asked, wondering what to make of it all.

Lorelai knew she was upset by Logan not talking, but never imagined he'd come back and drop a bombshell like this.

"I honestly don't know, he seemed genuine though. It was just a really big shock; I didn't know what to say back. That's why I just got up and left the way I did." Rory said while wiping some tears away.

Rory's phone started ringing, her caller ID showed a number she hadn't seen before. She answered the phone and made her way to her bedroom.

"Hello?" Rory said softly.

"Hey, Ace, I'm really sorry about before. I kind of laid that all on you really quickly. I honestly never meant to hurt you in any way."

Rory remained silent, not sure what to say.

"Rory, are you still there?"

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm here. I just don't know what to say. It all took me by surprise; it was not what I was expecting at all."

"I know, Ace. I knew if I didn't say it quickly, I'd chicken out. I'm…um…outside your house. I didn't want to knock on the front door; I'm sure you've told Lorelai by now and I wasn't sure what she'd say. I'll leave if you want me to; I just think we need to talk – about this and everything. I don't want this week to be any weirder than it has to be."

"Um…come in, I think we should talk about this as well." Rory said as she hung up and made her way to the lounge.

"Mum, Logan's outside. I don't want you to say any more than you have to. "Hello, how are you," should be enough. We need to talk about this, before it gets any worse. I've got to see him for the rest of the week and I don't want it to be weird between us."

"How about I go and spend the night at Luke's. That way you two can talk all night if you need to and I won't be here to interfere. We can do our movie night some other time this week." Lorelai said, getting up to get her bag and coat.

"Thanks, mum." Rory said, moving to the door to which Logan was now knocking on.

"Hi, Logan, long time, no see! Hope all is well. I'm on my way out, so might see you again another time. Rory, breakfast tomorrow at Luke's. Bye, guys." Lorelai said as she walked out the door.

"Bye." Rory and Logan said at the same time.

"I hope Lorelai's not leaving because of me." Logan said as he closed the front door.

"She just wanted to give us some space. To talk everything over." Rory said as she went and sat on the couch and Logan sat down as well.

"Before you say anything, Logan, please let me go first. I need to get this out."

"By all means, Ace, go for it."

"I'm sorry for walking out on you before. I was shocked and didn't know what to say. You caught me by surprise. I've always loved you, it's never gone away. You will always have a place in my heart. I'm just not sure if there's room in my life for you like that anymore. I want there to be, but don't think there is. I've been so busy lately, I don't even get to see mum much anymore. I just don't know what you expect of me."

"I understand this was a big shock for you. It was a big shock for me that I said it as well. I meant every word, I wouldn't lie to you. I know I probably shouldn't have come here. I just needed to see you again, needed to talk to you. Now I just can't seem to say what I feel."

"I'll just go and grab us a couple of drinks." Rory said then walked into the kitchen.

For the next couple of hours, they talked about old times. Colin and Finn, LDB events they attended, Yale and life after; all while avoiding the topic they needed to talk about.

Logan looked over at Rory; he saw how beautiful she had become. Even more gorgeous than the last time he saw her. He placed his hand on her cheek, moved in slowly and kissed her.

Rory, a little taken aback, moved back really quickly and stood up from the couch.

Logan stood up as well.

"I'm sorry Ror, I think I should go now." Logan said, not wanting to upset her more.

"No, Logan ,don't go yet." Rory said moving closer to Logan and kissing him.

She forgot what it felt like, just like he had. It felt like the must natural thing in the world. It felt it so right, yet shouldn't have been happening.

Logan leaned in and kissed her passionately. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and lightly took it off and they slowly made their way into Rory's bedroom. Logan pushed her up against the door frame as she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his body. Suddenly Rory stopped and moved away from Logan.

"I can't do this, I thought I could, but I can't. I want you to know I do love you, Logan. More than anything, I just need sometime to process this all. It's been a big day for shocks. I'm so sorry." Rory said as the tears started flowing again and she fell to the floor in a heap.

Logan sat down next to her and pulled her into a cuddle.

"Rory, please don't be sorry. I completely understand. Come on, calm now."

"I… I… just… don't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you. You're too special to me for that to happen"

Rory chuckled a little. "Not this again. I'm not "eat the paste kind of special"."

"No, of course you're not."

"Stay with me tonight; hold me while I sleep"

"Ok, Ace, if you want me to."

Logan helped Rory up as she went into her room to change. Logan waited outside until she had changed. Then made his way inside her room and lied on her bed.

Rory lied down next to Logan, placed her head on his chest. She pretty much feel asleep straight away, she felt calm. For the first time in ages she felt at peace. Logan looked down at Rory and watched her sleep. This is not something he thought he'd be doing twenty-four hours beforehand.

At 2am, Rory woke up in a fright. It took her a couple of minutes to realize where she was and who with. Logan woke up, straight away her heart started pounding in her chest as Logan's lips neared hers and she closed her eyes instinctively. Logan's hands slowly made their way up to her back underneath her singlet while his tongue gently parted her lips and he kissed her slowly, Rory made a small moaning noise of pleasure as their kiss became more passionate. Logan stopped kissing Rory and pulled back. Rory looked at him, but couldn't really see him because it was dark.

"Logan what's wrong?"

"Nothing, this is not why I came here tonight. I think I should go."

"I don't want you to go, I want you to hold me while I sleep" She said placing her head on his chest.

They both fell asleep not long after that, wondering why one of them was always holding back. It's not like they haven't done it before. Though it did seem like a lot had changed, they've both changed since they were in college, and they both knew it. The sexual tension was building up, just as it had been since they first saw each other earlier that day. Five years had past – they were both well aware of that fact. They just needed to break down the barriers they both had put up, but it was easier said then done.

Rory woke up the next morning to her mobile ringing. She answered the phone.

"Hello, my only child. Was it just me, or did we agree to meet at Luke's for breakfast? You do realise that it's 10am." Lorelai said and Rory could hear her mother sipping her coffee.

"Oh, mum, sorry! I slept in. We'll be there soon; we can't stay long though, gotta go to Yale in a couple of hours" Rory said still half asleep.

"Ok, Hun, see you soon. Oh, hang on; did you say we?" Lorelai asked, wondering whether or not Rory had company and was planning on brining him or her along.

"Yes, mum, I did. Logan stayed the night; it was too late to drive back to New Haven. Bye, mum. See you soon." Rory said as she hung up the phone before her mother could ask more questions.

Rory looked beside her and saw Logan still sleeping. He looked so cute, she got lost in a glace just looking at him. All the old feelings came back; the feelings she was trying to keep hidden. She nudged him a little; he stirred awake slowly. He looked up at Rory, saw those gorgeous blue eyes; and he felt as if he fell in love all over again.

"Good morning, sleepy." Rory said, still looking at him lovingly.

"Hey, Ace. I better get going. You have breakfast with your mum. I'll see you soon, though. Back at Yale in a couple of hours." Logan said while searching her eyes for any evidence that she still loved him.

"Come to Luke's with me. Mum knows you're here. Then you can drive us both; save me catching the train. Well, only if that's ok with you." She said as she started to get out of bed.

"Of course it is Ace. I don't mind, you should know that." Logan said, getting out of bed and stretching.

"I'm just going to jump in the shower. Make yourself some coffee if you want. I won't be long." Rory said, making her way to the upstairs bathroom.

Logan went into the kitchen, got a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water from the tap. He sat down and had all types of thoughts that had been haunting him go through his head all at once.  
What was last night?  
Why did they both pull back?  
What does this mean for them now?  
Would it be weird today or for the rest of the week?  
All these thoughts and he couldn't think of an answer to any of them.

As he waited for Rory to finish getting ready; he went and got all of his things together. Got fully dressed; went back into the kitchen to finish off his water. As Rory walked into the kitchen; Logan looked up and couldn't help but wonder why he had let her go to begin with. It was foolish of him; he loved her, she was the only woman to ever steal his heart and that's how he repaid her. He knew it was his fault, but he wasn't man enough to admit it to her yet, if ever.

Rory watched Logan as she walked back into the kitchen. He had that look again, the one he always had when she wore something beautiful or said something that made him say "I love you, Ace". Oh yes, she knew the look well. If only she hadn't been so stupid and let him slip away. She loved him and always had. He was her first adult relationship; he was a lot of her firsts. She'd never forget jumping off that bridge, never forget the first time he said "I love you", and never forget the way he always looked at her with those loving, big brown eyes. He had helped her grow into the woman that stood before him today, granted she had changed since they last saw each other but it was mostly all him. He showed her to not be afraid of anything, to take chances; to take risks.

Would she take one more risk, one more chance, and tell him how she really felt or keep it locked up like she had done for the last 5 years….?

**AN:** Please, Please Review.


	3. True Feelings

They both got in the car and made their way to Luke's. Neither said anything; the silence was killing them both. As they pulled up outside Luke's, they saw Lorelai through the window having what looked to be an argument with Luke.

As they walked through the door, everyone looked their way. Babette and Miss Patty both got out of their seats and raced over to be the first to hug Rory. Next were Lane and Zach, then Sookie and Jackson and finally Luke. Kirk just sat there looking blankly at the menu board. As Rory and Logan made their way to sit down with Lorelai, the whole diner was a buzz as to Logan being here in town with Rory.

Last they had heard it was over with them, Babette finally had something that Eastside Tilly hadn't heard yet.

"Hey, babe, you want some coffee or something to eat? How about you, Logan? You want anything?" Lorelai asked, trying to work out if something had happened between the pair.

"Coffee sounds great, mum."

"Coffee would be nice thank you, Lorelai"

They sat in silence again. Lorelai had her eyes fixed on Rory's; trying to read her look she used to be able to do, but couldn't pick up anything. She decided on the next best thing.

"If you would excuse us for a second Logan, I just have to talk to Rory outside for a moment." Lorelai said as she got up and motioned for her daughter to follow.

Rory got up and followed her mother out of the diner.

"So, hun, you care to explain why he's still here?"

"Well, we were talking it got late and I told him to stay the night. I didn't want him driving back to New Haven so late." Rory said, trying to avoid Lorelai's eyes.

"Well, I don't buy it. Something happened and I know. It's only a matter of time before I find out. I always find out, you know that, dear one." Lorelai said as she started to walk back inside, but Rory stopped her.

"Mum, I don't know what to do, ok? All these feeling I thought were gone, have all come rushing back so quick. Last night it felt like nothing had changed and we were still together in a way. I kissed him, mum. It felt so right. What am I going to do?"

Lorelai stood there stunned for a moment before she said; "Well, only you can decide what your heart wants. No one else can make that decision for you. If you truly still do love him, then tell him. Don't wait like I did."

They both walked back inside, Rory felt a sense of relief, but knew it was only the beginning.

"Ace, there's a party tonight at the pub. You know old times sake. Colin, Finn, Steph, Robert, Seth and the rest of the gang will be there. Are you in, you want to join us?" Logan whispered in her ear while Lorelai was talking to Luke.

"Yeah, I'm in" She whispered back, she knew this was her chance to finally say what she really felt.

"Mum, we've gotta go. I don't think I'll be home tonight. There's a party at the pub near Yale, all the old time friends will be there and I haven't seen most of them in ages. I'll stay at a hotel and be back tomorrow night. Love you, talk to you later." Rory said as she got up, hugged her mum and waved bye to everyone else.

"Bye Lorelai." Logan said as he put some money on the table for his and Rory's coffees and walked to the door waiting for Rory.

"Bye, hun, bye Logan. Logan, you take good care of this girl here. She means a lot to all of us." Lorelai said after she hugged Rory.

"I will, she means a lot to me as well. I promise you she'll come back perfect." Logan said before he walked outside.

The drive as another quite one, Rory decided to do something about it.

"Logan, I know we're having trouble trying to tell each other how we feel. How about writing it all down on paper and giving it to the other person tonight?" She asked while looking at him.

"I think that could work, Ace." Logan said, smiling then looking at her quickly before his eyes were back on the road in front.

The day went by quicker then anyone imagined; Rory saw all of her old friends including Marty and Lucy who were now married. In a quite time she made her way to the library and wrote her letter to Logan.

Later that night everyone made their way to the pub, everyone drank, danced and talked about old times. Rory walked up to Logan and gave him her letter and passed on his to her. They both found a quiet place apart and read their letters. Logan sat down and read his:

_Logan,_

_It's been hard for me to explain how I feel, because at this point I'm not quite sure myself. Seeing you have opened up all the old feelings, being around you makes me feel whole again. I'm sorry for not accepting and for just leaving. I felt that I needed a new start away from everything at Yale. You being one of those things I needed to get away from. I never realised though, you were the one thing I needed to keep in my life, for it to feel complete. I placed up walls so no one could get close to me, including you after we broke up. I'm so sorry for that. You have taught me so much; to live my life to the fullest, showed me what it was like to really love someone with all for my heart, most of all you showed me not to be afraid of life or of anyone. I honestly can't thank you enough for all you have done for me. Though my life isn't complete without you in it. If you're willing to let us try again, whether it's together in the same city or long distance, it wouldn't matter as long as we're together. I love you with all my heart; it's not completely whole unless you're here beside me. I hope that this can be the new chapter in our life that will mean we are together again._

_Love always,_

_Rory xxx_

As he finished reading it, tears started to flow from his eyes. He couldn't believe she still felt this way. Rory sat down and read Logan's letter:

_Ace,_

_From the moment I saw you all those years ago; I knew you were the one who was going to change my life for the better, which you did. You showed me how to love; I never knew the feeling or what it actually meant until you. You had broken down all the walls I had up for so many years, and it felt good. You helped me feel more positive about my life, as my family were always negative towards me. Being with you always felt right, and when you said no it really broke my heart. I understand you had your reasons, but it still hurt. I went back to how I was before I met you. A new girl almost every night, it never felt right. Friends would set me up on dates, but none of them were you. You are my one and only, always have been. I want to be with you Rory; I'll do whatever it takes for you to agree to give us another chance. I don't know why it's been hard for me just to tell you, guess I'm afraid you'll reject me, because that would hurt even more. I just want you to know even if you don't feel the same way as I do; you always have a place in my heart. I love you, Ace; always have and always will._

_Love,_

_Logan_


	4. Don't Know Why

_After she had finished the letter she place it in her bag and got off the train. She reached her mum's place and walked inside and into her room._

_She got changed into something else and went to her car to go back to Hartford. Another Yale lunch needed to be attended. It meant she'd see Logan again, but she was going to try and avoid him if she could, just for the day. She needed to clear her head, she would give the letter to Colin or Steph for them to give it to Logan._

_She found Steph first and handed her the letter, Steph in turn gave it to Logan._

_Rory managed to go most of the day without having to see him, Just before she was ready to leave she ran into him._

_He looked at her with hurt in his eyes, she looked at him not knowing what to say or how to act._

"_Why Rory? Didn't last night mean anything to you at all. Was it all apart of some game or just your finally goodbye, see you later, kick in the guts for me?" He asked wondering._

"_No it wasn't. I explained it all in the letter or didn't you read it properly." _

"_I read it, over and over. I don't understand, I really don't. You'll have to spell it out for me. You really didn't care about last night did you?"_

"_Of course I did, it meant a lot to me, like you do. I just got scared, and remembered all the reasons for which I said no. Logan we are now two very different people, we aren't who we were in college, we've grown up and become different people, with different wants and needs. I'm not what you need."_

"_How would you know? You just left this morning without a word." He said his voice slightly raised._

"_I freaked out Logan, I'll admit it. I got scared and didn't know what to do. So I left." Her voice slightly raised as well._

"_Well excuse me for pouring out my heart to you last night and it not meaning a thing to you." Logan yelled at her._

_By this time, everyone around was watching and listening. But they didn't even realise, too wrapped up in their own little world and fight to noticed anything else._

"_How dare you say I don't care. I care more about you then anything else. That's it Logan, I'm done. This isn't going to happen, I can't take this fighting, it's over before it even began. Bye Logan have a good life." She said and walked off, she ended up in the nearest bathroom. Steph had heard the fight and followed her in._

"_Rory, are you in here?" She said as she walked in. She heard faint sobs coming from behind one of the doors._

"_I don't want to talk about it, I can't do it anymore Steph. I love him and he doesn't even realise or want to realise. I can't wait around for him anymore, or compare every other guy to him. I've got to move on and become my own women, be stronger." She said then opened the stall door, she had tears streaming down her eyes. _

_Steph took one look at her and pulled her into a hug._

"_Honey, are you sure that's what you want or even if that's what he means?" _

"_Yeah I'm sure. I felt so small just then, like he never even cared about me in some ways. I can't take that and I won't." She said wiping her eyes and thanking Steph before walking out the door._

_6 Months Later - New York_

_Rory was working on her latest article, she only had to type up her final copy before handing it in. She was going home for the weekend and couldn't wait to leave. She had thought of Logan every now and then, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get him out of her mind. She meant every word, she did love him and no one took take his place. He was he one and only, if only he would realise it._

_California_

_Logan was in a staff meeting, but nothing seemed to matter anymore. He came to work, did his work and went home to his empty house every night. Why was he such and idiot?_

_He decided to be a man and ring her, they hadn't talked in six months. He dialled her number and waited for her to answer._

"_Hello, Rory Gilmore Speaking."_

"_Ace, I owe you an apology, A really big one. I'm so sorry, I don't know why I acted the way I did. You are my best friend, the one who knows me for me and not my name. I can't live without you in my life, I've done it before and can't do it again." He said as soon as she answered._

"_Logan, you can't expect me to drop everything and come be with you. I'm not a puppet on a string who you can control whenever you want. I do have feelings and a heart, which you broke. You hurt me so bad, you wouldn't even understand. I was so embarrassed, hurt, angry. I wanted to kill you, I cried for the last time over you Logan. I love you Logan and you couldn't see it, you didn't want to see it. No one will ever take your place or get loved the same way. I needed you in my life and you caused a fight. That's not how I want to live me life, only be there when you want me and then fight with me when you don't. I just can't do it, and I'm sorry but I've got to go. Deadline to meet. Have a good life Logan." She hung up the phone as quick as she could and held in her tears till she finished her article._

_She got home and balled her eyes out, she cried for hours. She even forgot about going home for the weekend, she curled up in bed and that's where she stayed, she didn't answer her phone or front door. She couldn't._

_As Monday came she finally dragged herself out of bed and went to work. As she turned up there was two dozen roses waiting for her on her desk with a card, she opened it and read it._

_Ace,_

_I know I hurt you. I hurt myself for doing it_

_I don't blame you if you never wanted to speak to me again._

_But I do love you, whether you wish to believe or not._

_I want you in my life always._

_Please believe me Ace, you're my one and only._

_Love Logan xxx_

_She smiled as she read the card and looked at the roses. She walked into the break room and saw Lilly like she did every morning having her coffee, she sat down with her._

"_So do tell, the roses, who's the guy?" Lilly asked wondering as she sipped her coffee._

"_That would be Logan, remember I told you about him." Rory said sipping on her coffee as well._

"_I thought it was over for good, after what happened when you went back to Yale for that thing."_

"_It did, he rang me on Friday. I yelled at him and locked myself up at home crying all weekend. The thing is I do love him, I always have. I just don't know what do to, I love my job and don't want to leave, even if it means I lose him for good. Lil, help me. What would you do?"_

"_Well, if it was me and Blake. I would give up everything for him. Though we've been together for ten years, so guess that's why. It's tough sweetie, it really would be. Maybe just start again talking to him, talk about everything. Even if you just start talking about work and weather, work your way up fro there."_

_Joan popped her head in the break room._

"_Have you guys heard Huntzberger senior is coming in tomorrow?" She asked._

"_No, we haven't heard that. Why is he coming in here?" Lilly asked curiously._

"_Apparently there's a budget problem of some sort. He was going to send his son, but he wouldn't come due to a personal problem he has with one of the staff." Joan replied._

_Rory sat there shocked, Logan wasn't coming because of her. She kept on drinking her coffee trying to listen to the conversation going on between Lilly and Joan but kept on zoning out thinking about why he wouldn't come, and what would Mitchum say if he saw her. She zoned back in to the conversation again._

"_Well, I don't know much about the son. Except he's over in California or something, running a paper over there, but also goes to help the families other paper's when needed. Wonder who it is he's avoiding though, scandalous." Joan said laughing._

"_Yeah could be interesting." Lilly replied back._

"_Well, I better go, just thought I'd let you know. See you later girls." Joan said just before she left._

"_Well I wonder who the son is avoiding, but not coming her?" Lilly wondered._

"_I think I know who." Rory said, not meaning to say it out loud._

"_You do, who is it then?" Lilly asked._

"_What sorry?" Rory asked coming out of her daze._

"_You just said you think you know who's he's avoiding, well who is it?" Joan asked again._

"_Oh, I don't know. I've got to go, have research to start for my article. I'll see you for lunch." Rory said getting up and walking back to her desk._

_She sat down and read the card again about ten times. Why would he send these saying all of this, but not come here? She didn't get it, she decided to call him and find out what was going on. She dialled his number and waited for him to answer._

"_Huntzberger" Logan said answering his phone._

"_First off, thank you for the roses, they were beautiful. Secondly, I've heard talk your dad's coming here tomorrow, because you wouldn't come. Something to do with a personal problem with one of the staff." She said as he answered._

"_Ace, your welcome. Glad you liked them. About tomorrow, your source is wrong. You should always double and triple check your sources." He said laughing._

"_How wrong is it?" She asked wondering._

"_I'm in New York, I'm coming with dad tomorrow. That's why it's wrong. I was going to call you later to let you know, but you beat me to it. So would you let me buy you dinner tomorrow night, if you don't already have plans?"_

"_Wow, you'll be here to. Well, guess everyone will know then. Um.. Sure that would be good. I don't have any other plans."_

"_Everyone will know what?"_

"_Only one person here knows about you. But even she only knows your first name and not the last. It will be interesting to see what happens though, I guess."_

"_I'll be on my best behaviour, I promise. Well maybe I should promise, because I don't seem to keep some of them."_

"_I'll see you tomorrow, and thanks again for the roses. They are beautiful. Bye Logan."_

"_See ya Ace."_

_She hung up the phone and saw Lilly walking over to her._

"_What's with that smile on your face?" She asked._

"_Um… Nothing, though I did find out that Joan was wrong. Huntzberger senior and junior are both coming here tomorrow."_

"_How did you find that out?"_

"_I have my ways, have always been told to check my sources double and triple. That's what I did." Rory smiled as she looked at Lilly's expression._

"_Well, I should go tell Joan then. Do you mind?"_

"_No, go ahead. Have fun."_

_Lilly left in search of Joan, and Rory started researching for her new article. She got most of the research done, and had some interviews set up by the end of the day. She closed up her files and turned her computer off and headed home._

_She got home and ordered her dinner, she ate in silence thinking about tomorrow and what could or could not happen. She had a shower and went to bed early, knowing tomorrow would possibly be a stressful one at least at work anyway._

_She woke up the next morning as her alarm went off, she dragged herself out of bed and went to get ready. Today seemed to take a lot longer trying to decided what to wear, she finally settled on a black skirt that went to her knee's, a light blue button-up shirt, and black heels. She would wear her hair down, cause she knew he loved it that way with loose curls shaping her face. She took one last look at herself in the mirror before picking up her bag and walking out the door._

_As the elevator stopped at her floor, the butterflies returned in her stomach. She got out and walked inside to her desk. The whole floor was busily going about their day, all knowing the boss would be in today. The editor called them all around not along after Rory turned up._

"_Alright guys, we all know that Mitchum Huntzberger will be in today. We all know we do our best with each article we write, so just show him how we operate on a daily basis. Don't be nervous if he talks to you, just be yourself. Anyways let's get to work, if you need anything my office is always open like normal. Have a good day guys." The editor Daniel said before moving along to his office._

_Rory made her way to the break room to make a coffee when Lily walked in. _

"_Huntaberger's here, and you were right his son is with him. So tell me again how you knew that?" She asked while making herself a coffee as well._

"_I told you, I have my ways. I will never tell." She laughed and took a sip of her coffee before she sat down._

_She heard the scurry in everyone's feet and voices, she knew the Huntzberger's were now here. She stayed where she was for a few more minutes before moving back to her desk when she ran into Mitchum._

"_Rory, is that you? Wow, it has been a while since I last saw you. How have you been?" Mitchum asked stunned to see her here._

"_Hello Mitchum, it's lovely to see you again. I've been really good, keeping out of trouble. How about you and how's Shira?" She asked politely._

"_I've been good, but busy. Shira's good, still the same. You know how she is. That son of mine is around here somewhere, say hello when you get a chance. I know you haven't seen him for a while either. It was good seeing you Rory. Hope to see you again soon." Mitchum said then gave her a quick hug before walking to the editor's office._

_Rory walked to her desk and found a note sitting there._

_Ace,_

_Can't wait for tonight, _

_hope you wear something more revealing _

_than what your wearing today._

_Logan. Xxx_

_She laughed to herself, she knew he would have been smirking to himself while writing this. She looked around and found him standing outside the editors office, she looked at him as he turned and looked at her. They just stared at each other for what felt like hours before Lilly brought her out of her gaze._

"_Rory, are you in there? What are you looking at?" Lilly asked trying to see for herself._

"_Huh.. Oh sorry, what were you saying?" Rory asked as she finally broke to gaze between herself and Logan._

"_How do you know Mitchum Huntzberger? I'm very curious, he knew you by name and you looked like you'd know each other for years." Lilly asked wondering._

"_Um… He's an old friend of my grandparents and I also did a few weeks interning to his Stamford paper in college." Rory replied not wanting to go into great detail, and she noticed Logan was walking over her way._

"_Oh ok, fair enough…" Lilly was cut off._

"_Excuse me, would you mind if I borrow your friend here?" Logan asked Lilly as she stood there with her mouth open wide._

"_I… ah… yeah sure." Lilly tried to reply._

"_Ace, pleasure as always." Logan said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek._

_Lilly just stood there, not sure what to make of it all._

"_Well, Huntzberger. Pleasure is all mine, isn't that what I should be saying right about now?" Rory asked then giggled._

"_I believe it is, Ace. So what's the story your working on at the moment. Father sent me over to say hello and to see how your going. Guess you saw him then." _

"_That I did, he said hello when I ran into him. Told me to find you later, but you beat me to it Huntz." _

_Lilly was still standing there just watching their interactions, she was trying to work it all out but couldn't. She finally decided to introduce herself._

"_I'm Lilly Jackson, it's nice to meet you sir." Lilly said with the tell tale signs of being nervous._

"_Please don't call me sir, makes me feel older than my dad. I'm Logan Huntzberger, it's nice to meet you too." _

"_Wow, your… he's… is it…" Lilly having trouble trying to say what she wanted to._

"_Yes Lil, this is Logan, the one I've been talking about." Rory said as she looked at Lilly shocked face then to Logan's._

"_Oh, I'll.. um.. Leave you guys to it then. And we'll talk later miss. Nice to meet you Logan." Lilly said before walking off to her own desk._

"_So did you get my note?" Logan asked as a smirk appeared on his face._

"_I did get it, but thought you must of left it at the wrong desk. Tina show-it-all sits over there, I'll point her out if you want." She said laughing._

"_Well, aren't we a smart ass today Miss Gilmore." Logan teased._

"_Well, someone has to keep you on your toes Huntz."_

_She loved this banter, she missed it. He could always keep up with her, not everyone could._


	5. First Date

She finished work and went home to get ready. She had a shower then picked out a black dress, it was knee length and hugging all of her curves, she left her hair out with a few loose curls. When she was almost ready she heard a knock at the door.

"Why are you always annoyingly on time? You should know by now I'm never ready on time." She said loudly as she opened the door and let Logan in.

"Wow Ace, you look incredible." Logan said just looking at her in awe.

"Thank you, your looking pretty handsome yourself there Huntz. Just give me a couple more minutes, make yourself at home." She said and walked off into the bedroom again.

Logan looked around her lounge room and noticed all the pictures. There was one of the Gilmore's when Rory graduated Yale, another of Rory and Lorelai and one of him and her an her first Life and Death Brigade advent. He thought about that day….

"_Come on, you look like you need a little adventure."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_You're just a little sheltered." _

"_Why? Because I haven't spent time in a Nazi prison, been stomped on by hooligans and beat up by Hell's Angels? And Plimpton got banged up pretty good too." _

"_It'll be fun, it'll be a thrill. Something stupid, something bad for you. Just something different. (Rory smiles.) Isn't this the point of being young? It's your choice, Ace. People can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You climb up here with me, it's one less minute you haven't lived."_

"_You trust me?" _

"_You jump, I jump, Jack."_

"_You did good, Ace!" _

"_Once in a lifetime experience!" _

"_Only if you want it to be." _

It brought a smile to his face, that was the day he knew he wanted to know her better. She had been someone who could keep up with him, someone who was totally different to anyone else he'd ever meet. She was on of a kind and still was.

Rory walking out of the bedroom and saw him looking at the picture.

"That's my favourite picture of us." She said smiling as she was now standing next to him.

"It was a fun weekend, and that jump was amazing. I was so proud you did it." Logan said now facing her.

"I was proud of me too, something I don't think I would of done without you."

"I have to say again Ace, how incredible you look. So your ready to go?" He said holding out his arm for her.

"Thank you again and yes, let's go." She took a hold of his arm and walked down stairs to the waiting limo.

They both got into the limo and were quiet on the way to the restaurant. When they got there Logan opened the door for her and they walked in, then to a table waiting for them.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Rory said as she sat down.

Logan walked over to the other side of the table and sat down himself, he picked up his menu and browsed through it before putting it down, looking at her.

"Yeah, it is nice. One of my favourites back in the day." He said smiling.

"So this is the one you brought all you floozies too. Nice taste Huntz, I must say." She teased.

"Come on Ace, only the pub was good enough for them. You don't remember this place, do you?"

"Not really no."

"I brought you here when we first started dating, many moons ago."

"Oh, it looks different." She said looking around.

"They had renovations about a year ago. I haven't been here in ages and thought it would be the perfect place to come for dinner tonight."

She smiled and blushed a little. His smirk in place, still gazing at her thoughtfully.

"So I have a reason for wanting to have dinner with you tonight Rory."

"Wining and dining me to get me into bed." She teased again.

"Not quite Ace. I thought a lot over the weekend after our little fight. Actually it was all I thought about. I wasn't going to come here with dad, but after a lot of thought I did."

"So what conclusion did you come to after all this thinking, other then a headache from thinking so hard."

"Oh funny Ace, you've been hanging out with you mum too much lately."

"You know what they say, like mother, like daughter."

"Yes, that I know very well. So my conclusion as you put it is; I think we should start dating again. I don't want to rush things, I want to take it slow. I want to be with you Rory, if I have to move here to be with you I will, if we fight about little things, well so be it. I need you in my life and will do whatever it takes to make it happen Rory."

"You want to date again?" She asked wondering a little.

"Yes, I do. We know a lot about each other, but have both grown so much. I want to be with you Rory, I'll do anything. I'll jump through whatever hoops you want to set. I want to get to know you again, for us to become an older version of what we used to be."

She sat there looking at him; thinking about what he had said.

"Okay, we'll give it a go then. Won't know unless we try." She said smiling, as he reached over and took her hand in his.

The next couple of hours went flying past as they caught up on what had been happening in each others lives. He talked about Los Angeles, life and his job. She talked about New York, her mum and of course Stars Hollow. It felt good being able to talk together about everything and just being together. They left the restaurant as it closed, and walked to the waiting car.

"That went really well." Logan said with his famous smirk.

"I will agree." She smiled as he opened to door for her.

"So how long are you in New York for?" She didn't want him to leave yet.

"Only for the week, but I'm hoping to maybe extend it a little longer; if I can."

"Will you be here for the weekend?"

"I should be Ace."

"Good then. There's a carnival happening at home. I'm going back on Friday night, was wondering if you would like to join me?" She smiled as he held her hand again.

"Sounds like fun, I wouldn't miss it for anything."

The rest of the ride back to her place was quiet, both happy to be together again.

As the car pulled up to her apartment, Logan got out and held a hand out for her. They walked up to her door, she let go of his hand to find he keys.

"I think I'll say goodnight here Ace."

"Your not coming in for a nightcap?"

"I think it would be best if I didn't. Plus we both know; as soon as you open that door what will happen." He smirked and laughed a little.

"Oh, can't handle keeping your hands off me." She laughed.

"I've been trying very hard, and have done well."

"Just come in for a coffee, I promise I'll try not to be so irrestible." She grinned, then kissed him softly on the lips.

"Ace, I'm trying to be good." He said pulling apart from their kiss.

"Since when do you turn down a kiss or anything from a woman?" She teased.

"Since I found the woman I love, and I don't want this to end again."

"That's sweet Huntz." She smiled and kissed him again.

"Ace, you've got to stop doing that."

"What this?" She leaned into him closer, and kissed him passionately.

"Uh, yeah that." He said through his clouding thoughts.

She picked her keys out of her bag and opened her door. She walked over the threshold, as he stayed in the same place.

"So that coffee offer is still good." She teased again.

"You know I don't want coffee Ace" He moved inside the door and closed it behind him.

"Really, what is it that you want then?"

"You"

She smiled as he moved closer to her. His lips crashed onto her hers hard, as she dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her hips tightly, their kiss passionate but deep. Both moving towards the couch, their lips never parting.

"You must really want me." She teased as they broke apart to catch their breath.

"You have no idea." He smiled and kissed her softly.

"So I might go to bed. You can see yourself out. Have a good night Logan." She smiled, kissed him softly and made her way to her room.

He sat there for a moment, still catching his breath. Wondering how one woman could make him turn to putty with just one touch or one kiss. He stood up and moved towards her bedroom. He stood at the door and watched her undress.

'_God she's beautiful' _He thought to himself.

He moved closer to her; placed his hands on her hips, then let his lips attack her neck.

"Thought you were leaving Logan, being a good boy."

"Thought you liked the bad boys Ace."

"I do, mainly one bad boy. He's trying to be good, though don't think it's working." She teased and turned around to face him.

"I don't think it is either." He smirked, pulling her closer to him.

"So will you be leaving or staying?"

"I really want to stay Ace. Though think I should go, we know this part of us does work. Quite well, I might add. Plus Dad will freak out if I'm not back to go over some paper work."

"That's ok, you have fun. I'm happy were trying this again." She smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"I am too. God I missed you."

"I missed you too, but were together now and nothing else matters."

"I better go before I can't."

She leaned into him and whispered in his ear. "Please don't break my heart."

"I won't, I promise." He kissed her passionately once more before turning around and making his way back to the car.

Rory stood there for a moment, smiling to herself. She walked out into the lounge room and went through her bag, pulling out her phone. She went through the numbers and pressed dial when she found the one she wanted.

"Gilmore house of pain, you want them hurt. We'll happily hurt them for you."

"Now what if it was Grandma ringing?"

"It's called caller id kid."

"Oh yeah I forgot." She giggled.

"So tell about the guy."

"Who said I'm ringing up about a guy?"

"You sound happier then I've heard in ages. So who is he?"

"Um, well. You already know him actually."

"Oh intrigue, please continue."

"Well, he took me out for dinner to an amazing place. We talked for hours, then he dropped me home."

"All very nice kid, but who is it? Or are you going to wait until the pretty mummy, is no longer pretty?" Lorelai laughed.

"Logan" Rory said quickly.

"Thee Logan who broke my daughters heart. All the wallowing we did."

"The same Logan, it's different this time mum. I know I've said that before; but I don't know, it feels different. Feels more real then it ever has."

"Well, I'll be happy for both of you. But I reserve the right to give him the rules about dating my daughter."

"You can do that if you wish. He's coming home with me this weekend. Do you have any rooms at the Inn?"

"He already wants to meet the parents. Well he wastes no time."

"Oh funny mum."

"I do try, yes I'll save a room for him."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome kid. So do tell about this date, I want to hear everything. Well everything that's kid friendly."

Rory giggled, they talked for an hour. Rory telling her everything that had happened. After getting off the phone, she had a shower and climbed into bed. She was almost asleep when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and went to answer it.

"Changed your mind there Huntz" She said as she opened the door.

"Wrong person love, but I'll be sure to tell him."

"Finn? What are you doing here?"

"Well, see I heard from Steph who heard from Colin who heard from Logan; that one Rory Gilmore was once again back together with one Logan Huntzberger. You see I didn't believe it, so thought I'd come and find out for myself."

"You don't believe in a phone call?"

"You could lie to me on the phone, that would break Finny's heart."

"I would never lie to you. Yes it is true. We're taking it slow though, not rushing into anything."

"I heard your both going away for the weekend?"

"That is true."

"Well, I think it's great. Oh and all of us are coming too."

Rory's phone started ringing, she moved to answer it.

"Some annoying Australian woke me up, asking for two rooms at the Inn or here. Wouldn't be a friend of yours?"

"Sorry mum, it was Finn."

"I always liked that boy, but waking me up is such a no-no."

"I know, it won't happen again."

"Good girl, tell him the Inn's booked out now that Logan took the last room. But you can all stay here if you want. I'll go stay at Luke's."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, now the mummy needs sleep. Love you kid."

"Love you too mum, bye."

She placed her phone on the table and turned back to Finn.

"You woke up my mum?"

"Well how was I to know she'd be sleeping love?"

"Not everyone stays up all night partying like you do Finn."

"Very true my dear."

"We will all be staying at mum's place for the weekend. It's now time for me to sleep. It was good seeing you again though Finn." She hugged him and walked over to the open door.

"Good seeing you too love. Sweet dreams."

She laughed as Finn left, she closed the door and got back into her bed, closing her eyes once more.


	6. Visit To Stars Hollow, Part I

_The next few days past really quickly for both of them. They saw each other rarely now at the Times, Logan was always in a meeting. They got the chance to have dinner once after the first date. Logan took her out to a vacant lot, for a picnic. They laid under the stars and talked about their lives and where they were heading in them. Both still not sure how this would work out, but enjoying it all the same. Some things are better left unsaid until the end. Rory told Lorelai all about the dates, like Logan told Colin and Finn who of course told Stephanie. It was like their little gang was back together again. Finn was loving it, having everyone in one spot who knew what he was about._

"_So Finn you know their aren't any girls to pick up in Stars Hollow, unless you count Miss Patty?" Rory said as they all drove home._

"_Well love, I'm sure I'll find some lovely high school senior who wants my gorgeous body." He said as everyone laughed._

"_And that would make you a dirty old man." Steph pointed out._

"_It happens darling, I've been called worse." They all laughed again._

"_So Ace, where is your mum staying while we stay at your house?" Logan asked keeping his eyes on the road._

"_She's going to Luke's. The Inn was booked out, and I don't think these guys would of taken no for an answer. Mum doesn't mind though, it should be fun." She turned her head towards the others. _

"_Have you guys been to Stars Hollow?"_

"_I believe we have, but only once. At that little meat market party your grandparents had for you. We dropped you home." Colin said._

"_Oh, yeah. That party, my boyfriend broke up with me that night."_

"_He didn't deserve you Ace, your too good for him and pretty much every male."_

"_That is kind of corny Huntz."_

"_But you love it." They both smiled as the three in the back just watched this little interaction take place._

"_You two are made for each other." Steph said._

"_That is correct love." Finn added._

"_I don't know about 'made for each other'; But we are well suited in some ways." Logan replied._

"_Well, there's a lot about Logan, I'm sure I still don't know about." Rory said smirking at him._

"_Oh my dear, there is so much. We shall tell you at some point." Finn said while the other two in the backseat laughed._

"_Really? Well Huntz, I guess that secret life you have is true then." Rory said as she began to laugh to._

"_Oh yes, the secret family I have locked away in France. Also you can forget the other family in Australia. Only Finn knows about that one." Logan teased._

"_You have a secret family in Australia? I certainly don't know about it." Finn said amazed._

"_I was joking Finn."_

"_Oh well, silly me then." Finn said putting his sun glasses back on._

"_And have I told you yet, that it's too early to be up?" Finn said closing his eyes._

"_The first half hour of the drive, it's all you could say." Steph said hitting him softly on the stomach._

"_Ouch love." Finn said, his eyes still closed._

_The rest of the drive was of Finn sleeping, Colin, Steph, Rory and Logan talking about whatever they could think of. As they drove up to Lorelai's house, they woke up Finn and saw Lorelai standing on the porch waiting for them. Finn got out of the car first followed by the rest of them Lorelai run up to Finn and gave him a hug._

"_My daughter has returned to me. A little hairier then when she left, and taller and much more skinner. What happened to you kid?" Lorelai said as the others tried not laughing._

"_Listen love, don't know who you think I am. I know I'm not some chick." Finn said horrified._

"_Don't worry Finn, mum doesn't have much in her life and likes to joke a lot." Rory said moving towards her mum and hugging her._

"_Kid, good to have you home." Lorelai said not letting Rory go._

"_It's good to be home, but think I'll be leaving in a body bag with how tight this hug is." Rory said trying to break of the hug._

"_Sorry kid, I've just missed you."_

"_I know mum. So this is Finn, Colin, Steph and you remember Logan." Rory said introducing her to everyone._

"_Lovely to meet you all, make yourselves at home. Oh Logan, I reserve the right at any point this weekend to give you the talk that Chris would normally do. I think I'm more scary at it though." Lorelai said looking at Logan then moving inside the house._

"_I'm looking forward to it Lorelai." Logan said picking up some of their bags._

_The girls walked inside the house and went towards Rory's room. The boys carried all their bags inside the house and placed them down in the lounge room. All three of them looked around, then sat down waiting for the girls to come out._

"_So this is where you grew up?"_

"_Yeah, my room never changes." Rory said laughing._

"_So tell me what's going on with you and Logan? I've heard stories, but wanted to ask you before I believed any."_

"_What's to tell? We're trying again, I still love him, always have. We're just taking it slow I guess."_

"_So you haven't slept with him then?"_

"_If you must know, we have since that Yale thing."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, Steph. We're concentrating on other parts of our relationship not just the sexual part."_

"_Wow, he really loves you. I don't mean it the way it just sounded."_

"_It's okay, I know what you mean."_

"_Rory, what I'm about to tell you, you can't repeat to anyone."_

"_Okay."_

"_Colin told me, that after your big fight when we were all at Yale. Logan went to the pub, and just drank. He kept telling the guys, he'd lost the woman he knows he should be with. Lost the one he loves. When you guys first got together, Logan hadn't been in love before. You change him, you showed him what it was like to love somebody. It was hard for him to walk away when you turned down his proposal. Personally, I've never seen him so low. That's why he went back to work with his dad, just a hope of maybe seeing you at one of the papers. I know you guys talked a little, then it stopped. He couldn't talk to you anymore, it hurt him too much. Knowing he couldn't be with you, it killed him. He wasn't Logan anymore, he was like a shell of what he used to be. I'm not telling you this to upset you, just thought you should know." _

"_Thank you for telling me. Just so you know, it wasn't easy for me to say no. It was the hardest thing I've ever done. Logan meant and still does, so much to me. I just wasn't ready to marry him at the time. I wanted to stay with him, but he walked away. I didn't want it to end, and he didn't want a long distance thing again. I tried to date again, but always measured everyone to Logan, and no one matched up. They weren't him." Rory said on the verge of tears._

"_Oh honey, we all know both of you went through a lot. No one ever really thinks they'll marry their college sweetheart, but for you guys we thought it would happen. I know you guys went through a lot back then. We're all hoping, everything will work out the way it should this time around. Your like apart of our little family, it was hard to see you leave the first time, and don't want it to happen again." Steph said as she wrapped an arm around Rory, hugging her._

"_Thanks Steph, it means a lot." Rory said hugging her back._

"_Now let's get rid of the tears and go have ourselves an awesome weekend. Next week we'll do lunch and a shopping spree." Steph said giggling._

"_Sounds like what the doctor ordered." Rory said wiping away her tears._

_They walked out into the lounge room, where the boys we're waiting for them. Logan saw Rory and walked straight over to her, wrapping his arms around her._

"_Is everything alright Ace?"_

"_Yeah, perfect." She smiled and kissed him softly._

"_They'll be none of that here. You and Steph can take your room. The boys can take the lounge room. I'll be here too, Luke and I are in a little fight." Lorelai said walking down the stairs._

"_What happened mum?"_

"_I tried to get him to wear more than flannel, he didn't like that idea." Lorelai said giggling._

"_Didn't you have the same fight a month ago?"_

"_Yeah, it was fun then too." Lorelai said laughing harder._

"_So loves, what's first on the agenda for the day? Though sleeping sounds good, since it still is an ungodly hour to be up." Finn said standing up._

"_Oh my dear Finn, you have so much to learn about us Gilmore's. We don't sleep now, it's time for lunch. Let's go to Luke's." Lorelai said grabbing her bag and walking towards the door._

_The girls grabbed their bags and they all followed Lorelai to Luke's. They walked into the diner, pushed a couple of tables together and sat down. Everyone looking at a menu except for Lorelai and Rory. Luke saw them come in and walked over to them._

"_You know you can't do that? Tables are for customers." Luke said while looking down at the pad in his hand._

"_We will be ordering Luke. It's good to see you." Rory said brightly._

"_Oh Rory, sorry didn't see you there. Who's everyone else?"_

"_Finn, Colin, Steph and you remember Logan."_

"_Oh Logan right, how are you?"_

"_I'm good man, how are you?"_

"_Good good. Word of advise, don't get involved with a Gilmore girl."_

"_I'll remember that." Logan said smirking as Rory took his hand in hers._

_They all placed their orders, and we're shocked as Rory and Lorelai ordered._

"_Ah love, how can you eat so much?" Finn asked as he picked his jaw of the ground._

"_I owe it all to mum." Rory and Lorelai giggled to each other._

"_You should know what she's like by now Finn. We've all had dinner together plenty of times before." Logan said looking at Finn._

"_That is true, but you see my brain cells seem to be disappearing a lot lately. Mainly my memory." Finn said in all seriousness._

"_Wouldn't have anything to do with how much you drink, would it?" Rory said as they all laughed._

"_Never my dear. Coffee is your elixir of life and alcohol is mine. Can't live without it." Finn said still with a straight face as everyone else was still laughing._

_The next couple of hours was filled with laughter, stories and eating. All enjoying being together again. They talked about everything from the old days, to what was happening with them now. Lorelai left them be and went to talk to Luke._

"_I still think getting rid of the flannel is a good idea. Maybe not all the flannel, cause it still turns me on sometimes, but most of it." Lorelai said as she sat down at the counter._

"_Like I've told you before, I like what I wear and am not going to change just because you want me to." Luke said as he wiped over the bench, not looking at her._

"_I'm not asking you to change that much, just a little bit." _

"_Lorelai, I love you. Your quirks and all; I'm not asking you to stop drinking so much coffee, or to stop talking during movies, or to stop eating so much junk food and to eat fruit and vegetables instead." Luke replied looking at her._

"_Awe Luke, I love you too. Thank you for not asking me to give up coffee." She moved behind the counter, and wrapped her arms around Luke then kissed him softly._

"_Mum, not while we're eating." Rory said as all of them laughed._

"_Sorry Lorelai Leigh, I'll remember that the next time you and Blondie there do it." Lorelai smiled with an evil grin._

"_Who's Blondie?" Finn asked looking around the diner._

"_I'm Blondie, Finn." Logan said slapping him on the side of the head._

"_Ouch Blondie." Finn replied rubbing his head._

_The morning passed quickly as they all left the diner. Lorelai went to the Inn, Rory and Logan went down to the river, Steph and Colin went to explore the town and Finn got kidnapped by Miss Patty._

_Rory and Logan sat down on the dock, hand in hand and watched the swans swimming past._

"_Thank you Ace." Logan said wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him._

"_Thank you for what?" Rory asked looking up at him._

"_For giving us a second chance, letting me into your world again."_

"_If I didn't I'd being wondering in ten years what could have been, and that I've always loved you, no one comes close to you." Rory smiled at him._

"_Rory, there's something I have to tell you. I'm sorry I kept it from you."_

"_What is it?" Rory said looking concerned._

"_Well, I know why we lost contact. It was all my fault, I had a problem talking to you knowing that you turned me down. It still hurt me, I know it would of hurt you too. I thought that if we didn't talk it would help both of us to move on, but it made it harder for me and for you. I actually called Colin and Finn, they came up to LA, the day I sent the last e-mail to you, we drank a lot and talked about you, us and everything we'd been through. The next day I change my e-mail address and my phone numbers. I asked Honor not to tell you, and I know you asked her. I'm sorry for doing it, I now know it was the worse thing I could of done." Logan said as he looked at the swans._

"_I know."_

"_You know what?"_

"_I know, you stopped contact between us. Steph told me before, she thought I should know. She said it hurt you deeply to do it, I understand why you did it, though it still hurt. I'm sorry about everything, especially turning down your proposal."_

_They both smiled at each other, Logan kissed her softly and they returned their attention to the swans. Knowing this was a big step for them, being honest is what needed to happen at the moment._

"_Darling, darling, you need to move this way. I promise the ladies will love it." Miss Patty said in a seductive way._

"_Now listen here love, I don't have any problem with the ladies. I don't see how this is going to help me anyways." Finn replied as Miss Patty had him pressed up against her._

"_Trust me darling, I did Broadway and know a thing or two."_

"_I understand you're a redhead, a very nice one. For once I'm going to say I'm not interested, that was something I thought I'd never do."_

"_Come one honey, you know we would do great things." _

"_You have my permission to do great things with anyone else you want, but not me sorry." Finn said pulling out of her grasp and running towards the diner. He opened the door and went to lock it._

"_Excuse me, why are you locking my door? I have customers that need to come in and out when they please." Luke said moving towards Finn._

"_Okay mate, but that woman over there kept making a pass at me."_

"_Miss Patty is always like that, just ignore her. Sit down, I'll get you a coffee." Luke said moving towards the counter again."_

"_Thanks mate." Finn said sitting down._

"_This is a really beautiful and quite place." Steph said as the entered the Gazebo and sat down._

"_Yeah it is, I now understand why Rory always raved about this place." Colin said standing up. _

"_Sit down would you?"_

"_No there's something I need to do first." Colin said dropping to one knee._

"_Steph, you are an amazing woman. I know it took us both a while to realise that we were meant for each other, both I knew it when we were both still kids. You were always the one woman I always wanted to be with but never thought you'd ever give me a shot. I'm so in love with you, and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. So Stephanie, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Colin said as he pulled out a ring box and opened it._

_Steph stood there stunned for a few moments, looking from Colin to the ring. She wouldn't deny it was gorgeous, not something she thought Colin would ever pick out not that she was expecting him too._

"_Wow, I don't know what to say." Steph said still looking from Colin to the ring._

"_Well the normal answer would be yes." Colin replied_

"_YES, YES!" Steph screamed in a high pitched voice._

_She wrapped her arms around Colin, as he spun her around a couple of times. Both of them laughing and smiling, he took the ring out of it's box and placed it on her ring finger. She admired it for a few minutes, as he watched her smiling, all he could think was how beautiful she was._


	7. Visit To Stars Hollow, Part II

_**A/N: I kept forgetting to post this story here. So this is a massive update. Four new chapters for you to enjoy, let me know what you think of it guys, I love reviews. There's one more chapter to add after this one. More to come soon I promise. I'll add another story of mine as well soon. Anyways enjoy!**_

_They all returned to the diner for lunch, having had a fun morning. Logan and Rory's relationship continued to grow, getting stronger by the day. Finn finally learning that not all redheads are worth chasing. Steph and Colin finally becoming one, and letting each other become one together. They all joined Finn at the table he was sitting at, they looked at each other and smiled, this was something they didn't want to end anytime soon. _

"_Love, you were right about that Miss Patty, I think she may be the female version of myself." Finn said drinking his coffee._

"_I did warn you Finny, now maybe you have learnt your lesson. I think it's time you maybe find a woman to settle with." _

"_My dear, I don't think it's in my DNA to be as happy as you and Logan are."_

"_And Steph and I, Finn." Colin said interrupting._

"_What do you mean?" Logan asked._

"_Well, Colin here finally took the stick out of his arse and proposed to me. I said yes." Steph said holding up her hand and showing them the ring. Rory and Steph started giggling to each other in happiness._

"_Wow man, congratulations." Logan said shaking Colin's hand, Finn followed in shaking his hand._

"_Yeah man, congratulations really. Maybe there could be hope for me after all." Finn said looking out the window thinking to himself._

"_A sullen Finn? Never thought I'd see the day." Rory said to Steph quietly._

"_Yeah, poor little guy. Guess it would suck having both your best friends in love and happy. No longer wanting to come out for a night on the town to pick up numerous women." Steph replied looking in Finn's direction._

"_Yeah true." _

_The rest of the day passed quickly, they all went for a walk around watch the festival come together. Lorelai suggested a traditional Gilmore movie night to which everyone agreed too. They all helped with the shopping and picking out of the movies, deciding to go for a dance theme. They chose Grease, Dirty Dancing, Footloose and if they were all still up Flashdance. They all got back to the house, showered and changed into their pyjamas'. Lorelai and Rory set everything up for the long and fun night ahead._

"_Oh my, oh my. I don't think we'll be needing all of that food." Finn said as he took a seat on the floor._

"_There will be more, we haven't ordered the Pizza or Chinese yet." Lorelai said sitting in an armchair. _

"_More than this? You've got to be kidding me." Finn said as his mouth fell open._

"_My dear boy, we Gilmore's never kid about food, movies or coffee. You should now store that to your memory." Lorelai giggled, looking at Rory who was giggling as well._

_Lorelai got up and ordered the other food as the others talked amongst themselves, then she put on their first movie Grease._

"_One more rule, no talking but please excuse if Rory and myself decide to mock said movie." Lorelai said sitting down again and pressing play._

_They all started watching the movie eating every now and then. The movie was paused as the Pizza and Chinese turned up then resumed to watch and eat some more. All of them were enjoying themselves, something quite different to anything they had ever done before. It was nice to relax with friends, watch movies and eat unusual amounts of junk food._

"_Ace, are you sure you really want to be with me?" Logan whispered to her during Dirty Dancing._

"_Where is that question coming from Logan?" Rory asked with a weird look on her face._

"_I don't know really, just thought it was a good thing to ask."_

"_I want to be with you Logan, if we fight well so be it. I don't care what hoops we need to jump through as long as we can be together." She smiled then kissed him softly._

"_My thoughts exactly Ace." He smiled and kissed her back._

_They watch the rest of the movies, Lorelai excusing herself during Footloose to go to Luke's place for the night. Finn was almost asleep on the couch, Steph and Colin were cuddled together leaning up against the couch, Logan and Rory had moved into her room. They talked for ages before falling asleep in each others arms. _

_The next morning Lorelai came back home with plenty of coffee and breakfast. She walked into Rory's room and what she saw made her smile, Logan had his arm around her daughter, Rory had her head resting upon his chest. She knew her daughter had been upset when they broke up and while she wasn't upset about it at the time, her heart broke for her daughter. Though seeing them together, she finally realised what she should have years ago, these two really care about each other and belong together. She just wished she had noticed it before._

_They all started walking up slowly one by one, moving towards the kitchen and grabbing the first coffee they saw. Finn of course was still sleeping, something Lorelai didn't think should be happening. She moved into the lounge room and knelt down next to the couch._

"_Good morning sleeping beauty, it's time for you to get up now gorgeous." She said in a sickly sweet voice. Finn moved only to turn over and to put a pillow over his head. _

"_We can do this the easy way or the hard way Finn, your choice."_

"_The hard way sounds good love, as long as I can sleep a little more." _

"_Either way does not result in you sleeping more Finny, your in my house and should be up by now."_

"_No love it's too early to be up, but I still choose the hard way. So bring it on."_

_Lorelai walked outside and grabbed a bucket, she went into the kitchen and turned on the tap putting the bucket under it, letting it fill up._

"_Mum, what are you doing?"_

"_Well, little Finny in there won't wake up and chose the hard way to be woken up. Welcome to the hard way babe."_

"_The couch will be soaked."_

"_That's why we have three strong boys here to carry it outside to dry off." Lorelai said laughing as she turned off the tap and walked into the lounge room. Everyone walked in behind her, this was something they wouldn't miss. Lorelai tipped the bucket straight over the top of Finn, as he jumped high in surprise._

"_Oh my god, there's a spider on me. Ewww, get it off, get it off." Finn said jumping around the lounge room trying to get the spider off him._

"_I knew I should of washed the bucket out first." Lorelai said laughing hard, as was everyone else. All of them watching a soaked Finn jumping around trying to get a dead spider off of him._

"_Finn, it's a dead spider it won't hurt you." Logan managed to get out through his laughter._

"_I don't care, get it off, get it off now." Finn screamed still jumping around as everyone laughed harder. A few seconds later Babette came running into the house._

"_Sugar, is everything alright? We heard screaming."_

"_Yeah it is, just waking up Finn here." Lorelai said still laughing as Babette started laughing too._

"_Well as long as everything is alright sugar, I'll go tell Morey all is okay." Babette said as she heading off back home._

"_Okay so now that everyone is wake, we can have breakfast." Lorelai said walking off towards the kitchen._

"_She has got to be kidding, more food?" Finn said as the spider finally fell onto the floor and he stopped jumping around._

"_It's a new day Finn. Plus these two could eat anything at anytime of the day." Logan said remembering his time with Rory before._

"_Very wise information coming from you Huntzberger." Rory said smiling at him._

"_Something I learnt a long time ago, and it's not something I could easily forget." Logan said as they all made their way into the kitchen for breakfast._

_The morning passed as they ate and took their turns of having a shower. They all were dressed and ready to face the day as Lorelai left for work, leaving them up to whatever they wanted to do with the promise they all came to the Inn for lunch. _

"_So reporter girl, what is on the agenda for today?" Colin asked as he took his seat again in the kitchen._

"_Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm off to Andrew's to see what new books he has in. Haven't been into the bookstore in ages." Rory said getting up from her chair and grabbing her coat._

"_I'll come with you Ace." Logan said doing the same thing, getting his coat._

"_Well, I might go and see the lovely Lorelai at work, I think she's taken a charm to me." Finn said proudly._

"_Finn, just remember mum is in a happy relationship with Luke. She won't leave him for you."_

"_That maybe true love, but it doesn't hurt to try at least." Finn said grabbing his coat and walking out the door._

"_So what about you two lovebirds?" Logan asked._

"_I think we might just walk around town for a little bit, it's a really nice place, can't believe we haven't come here before." Colin said, looking at Steph._

"_Well, you guys have fun and remember to be at the Inn for lunch or mum will kill us." Rory said laughing._

"_Will do Rory, you guys have fun with books." Steph said as she and Colin got up and grabbed their coats and left._

"_So Ace, thank you for bringing us here. Think it's doing everyone some good." Logan said as they walked out the door._

"_Logan, I know I don't really have to ask but will anyways. Are you sure this is what you want?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Is it me you want? Giving up what you've worked for in California, to be with me."_

"_Rory, my life is nothing without you in it. It's cold, empty and dark. You bring the sunshine into my day, you make me feel whole and complete. So yeah, this is what I want."_

_Rory smiled while trying to fight back a tear, Logan moved closer to her. He cupped his hands around her cheeks and kissed her softly. She placed her hands around his neck as the kiss deepened a little more. As they broke apart they both smiled, and started walking to Andrew's bookstore._

"_I'm not going to ask you again. Where is Lorelai?" Finn asked getting agitated._

"_Like I've told you before, I'm not her keeper. So leave me alone." Michel said._

"_But you still know where she is."_

"_So what if I do. You know you have a really weird accent."_

"_At least with mine, you can understand what I'm saying."_

"_What and you can't with mine? Clean your ears out, you imbecile."_

"_What did you just call me mate?"_

"_You heard me, I called you an imbecile."_

"_Hold on a minutes guys. Why are you two fighting?" Lorelai said as she walked into the reception area._

"_Because this imbecile…"_

"_Don't pay any attention to him love, don't think he got any last night." Finn said cutting Michel off._

"_Your suppose to let me finish what I am saying, not cut me off. It's very rude."_

"_All French men are rude by nature." Finn said._

"_How dare you insult me and my culture."_

"_Okay, I think I've heard enough from you boys. Finn get into the dining room, Michel stay here and do some work like your paid to do."_

"_But Lorelai, he…"_

"_I don't want to hear anymore about it." Lorelai said walking off into the dining room behind Finn._

"_Why did you have to go make him all upset?" Lorelai asked as Finn sat down at a table._

"_Because I was bored, it was easy and fun too." Finn said seriously._

"_Well please try and refrain from doing it again."_

"_I'm bored though." Finn said like a five year old._

"_Not much I can do about that babe."_

"_But I'm bored and lonely, the other four have each other and I'm the odd one out."_

"_Awe honey, why don't you go in and see Sookie, she might have something for you to do."_

"_Who's Sookie love?"_

"_She's the best cook around."_

"_Where do I find this Sookie?"_

"_Just through those doors, tell her I sent you."_

"_Thanks Lorelai." Finn said as he made his way into the kitchen._

"_Oh my, I remember this book. I borrowed it so many times from the library when I was a kid." Rory said looking through the books._

"_Hey Ror, I wanted to ask you a question?"_

"_Shoot."_

"_Do you ever think you could marry me?"_

"_Oh… Logan…. Everyday since I turned you down. I used to imagine what my life would have been like if I'd said yes. I can still remember how I want my wedding to be like. There's no doubt in my mind that your it for me Logan, but if it doesn't work out I'd understand."_

"_That's music to my ears, your it for me Rory. I knew it from the moment I first meet you, just took me a while to listen to what my heart was saying to me."_

"_Your just a big softy, aren't you?" She said with a giggle._

"_Just a fool in love with an amazing woman._

"_And I'm just a fool." She said grinning._

"_I want to marry you someday Rory, I know it's always you who I need to be with to be able to function in life."_

"_Logan, sometimes you are too sweet for your own good." She said kissing him softly._

"_Well you know, I do try every once and a while." He said smirking._

"_I could see myself living in a place like this." Colin said as he and Steph walked around the town square._

"_You could?"_

"_Yeah, I could. With little blonde headed kids running around the yard, while we watch out for them._

"_Awe, that's so cute."_

"_Which brings me to when and where would you like to get married?"_

"_Wow, um… Hopefully by the end of the year. Rory could maybe help me. I don't really think it matters where. I could elope in Vegas, but as long as I'm with you nothing else matters."_

"_Vegas?"_

"_Yeah, well I don't really want a big wedding anymore. Just something small, that makes us man and wife is good enough for me."_

"_Well Vegas it is then babe, you tell me when and we're going as soon as we can."_

"_I will, we'll need Rory, Logan and Finn there though. They should be there, plus Finn would freak if he wasn't there."_

"_Very true, very true."_

"_My god Sookie, this is incredible."_

"_Thanks sweetie."_

"_How did you learn to cook so good?" Finn said still amazed._

"_Lot's of practice, but most of it came naturally. I like inventing new recipes, trying out different things, being creative."_

"_Well love, if my future wife can cook like this, I'll be one lucky man. Though I'll never find anyone like that, trophy wife is my destiny. Love, are you single?"_

_Sookie laughed. "I'm a happily married with three kids."_

"_Isn't that always the way." They both laughed._

_They all enjoyed their morning, and made their way to the Inn for lunch. Finn had been helping Sookie cook lunch for them all and was showing a natural talent in cooking, though Sookie had to stop him a few times from putting alcohol in some of the dishes. As they all sat down and started talking about their mornings, ten minutes later Finn came and joined them, coming from the kitchen._

"_You weren't in the kitchen doing anything were you Finn?" Colin asked a little scared._

"_Of course I was, Sookie and I have been getting on like a house on fire. Been a brilliant morning, if I do say so myself." Finn said grinning._

"_You didn't put anything extra into the food, did you?" Logan asked._

"_Sookie wouldn't let me, though I did try. I wasn't allowed to, felt like a little kid when she said no. Very sad indeed."_

_The whole table exploded in laughter at that remark, as Sookie walked out to greet them._

"_Hey munchkins, how are you all today?" She said brightly._

"_Good." They all replied._

"_That's good, well I've had a wonderful morning with young Finn here. He's shown a natural talent in the kitchen, I was very surprised to tell you the truth." Sookie said as she patted Finn on the back._

"_So we know who to blame if we all end up sick." Lorelai said as she joined the table._

"_Thanks for the vote of confidence Lorelai, I now know you don't care for me at all." Finn said pouting and looking away from the table._

"_Now, now Finn, we all love you or will learn to love you." Lorelai replied wrapping her arm around his shoulder._

_Lunch lasted a few hours, all enjoying the food and company. The told Lorelai some old stories from college including Rory's first Life and Death event. She was a little shocked that her daughter would jump, but was also very proud of her. Drunken stories from Logan, Finn and Colin's Fiji trip plus others were mentioned bringing the table to laughter. As they finished lunch, they all made their way to the Gilmore's house to watch a movie before getting ready for the festival that night. _

_Everyone was excited, being their first festival and for Rory being her first one in months._

_The movie was picked and they all picked their spots, getting comfortable before it began. As they movie finished they all changed into some different clothes and made their way to Luke's for some dinner and coffee, before heading off to the festival. They went their separate ways to begin with, all in awe of how a small town could pull something like this off._

"_Wow Ace, this is amazing."_

"_Yeah, I loved these things growing up. Never missed one until I went to college. You wait till I drag you to the dance marathon, that's when the fun begins." She said with a laugh._

"_Can't wait."_

"_My, my the lovely Finn has returned to me." Miss Patty said pinching him on the bottom._

"_I'm so sorry, I honestly didn't mean to. I have to go that way now." Finn said walking away and rubbing the spot where she pinched him._

"_I've never had so much fun, this place is incredible. I really do think, that once we're married we should buy a place here." Colin said as him and Steph walked around, hand in hand._

"_Yeah, it would be a nice place to live. Different from Hartford, it would be more calming then living in the fishbowl." Steph said in agreeing._

_They played the festival games, ate too much food and just had fun being themselves without having to worry about anyone watching them or taking photos._

_Lorelai came out for a little while to join them before going back to Luke's and staying the night at his place, things were going well for them now. It had taken them awhile for it to get this way again after everything that had happened. Rory couldn't have been more happy for them, while she would always love her dad, Luke just seemed to make her mum happier, which was all she cared about. Her and Logan seemed to be going good, while they were no where near what they used to be in college, she knew it would all work out for them, she could feel it. They finally retired for the night back at the Gilmore house after spending hours having actually fun together. It didn't take long for them to go to sleep after the big day they had. _

_The next morning it was time to return back to their lives in the fishbowl, Rory was going back to New York and Logan had to return to California. They weren't sure when they would see each other again, Logan was trying to get transferred to be closer to her. They had e-mail and phones to get them by until the would see each other again._


	8. A Familar Place

**One Year Later**

Rory unlocked the front door to the apartment she lived in with Logan. In the past year, they'd moved into together and became stronger then ever. They were more in love then when they were in college and seemed to just fit more together. As she walked in the door, she smiled as she saw Logan in the kitchen cooking them dinner. She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hello baby." She said as she turned him around and kissed him softly.

"Ace, how was work?"

"It was good, got my article finished and ready to enjoy the weekend. Which by the way you still haven't told me what we're doing."

"Surprise's are good, you should learn to enjoy them."

"In the whole time you've know me, you still think that will happen?"

"No I don't, but can always hope. Now go get changed out of your work clothes." He said as he lightly tapped her on the bottom.

She jumped slightly and moved into their bedroom, she began to undress before getting into the shower. After she had showered and changed, she made her way into the dining room where Logan had placed the dinner on the table. She sat down across from him and smile as he began to serve up dinner for her and himself.

"So any hints at all please?"

"Alright, one hint only." Logan said as he thought for a moment, which one to give her. "You'll have to wear a blindfold." He said as she sat back down in his chair and began to eat his dinner.

"A blindfold? Aren't we a little old for them now?"

"Never too old Ace."

"Can you give me another hint?"

"No can do, I already gave you one."

"_In omnia paratus, right?"_

"Exactly Ace, now eat before it gets cold."

For the rest of the night, she thought over everything they've ever done together and what he could of planned. Nothing jumped out at her though, and it drove her crazy not knowing. She continued to bug him for the rest of the night before they went to sleep, to no avail he would budge to tell her anything. The next morning he told her to pack a bag, but with her not knowing she didn't know what to pack for.

"You have to tell me something Logan, I can't pack anything if I don't know." She said getting very frustrated at how secretive he was being about it all.

"_In Omnia Paratus_, remember Ace."

"Being _'Ready for anything' _isn't helping the cause of knowing what to pack."

"Pack for anything, anywhere you think we may be going, that's what you pack for." Logan said as he zipped up his own bag and walked out to sit it by the front door. "Hurry up Ace, we have to get going."

"Yeah yeah, I'm trying." She said as she began to throw whatever she could find into her bag.

"Don't forget the blindfold Ace."

"I'll put it on in the car." She said as she zipped up her bag and walked over to where Logan was standing at the front door.

"Your finally ready, and almost on time too. Only fifteen minutes late, think it's a new record for you Ace." He said with a chuckle and picked up both the bags and walked out the door.

Rory locked the door behind them and followed him to the elevator as they made their way down to the car. As they got in, Logan phone rang.

"Huntzberger, Yeah, we're leaving now. Okay bye." He said into the phone before hanging up again.

"Who was that?"

"Again with all the questions Ace. Now put this on." He said handing her the blindfold.

"Fine." She said putting on the blindfold and turning his way smiling wide at him. "Happy now?"

"Very." He said as he turned on the car and began to drive to their destination.

They drove in silence, the only sound was coming from the radio which was on low anyways. He didn't give anything away, this would be a surprise for as long as he could make it that way, he'd been planning it for the last couple of months. Colin, Finn, Steph, Seth and a few others he'd known in the Life and Death Brigade we're helping him out.

They got to the destination, he helped her out of the car as Colin grabbed their bags and followed behind them, no saying one word.

"Can I please take the blindfold off now Logan?"

"Not yet Ace, won't be long now though."

"Oh come on, it's not like I know where we are anyways."

"While that is true, I still want you to be surprised Ace."

They walked a little further, till they reached the clearing. Rows of little cabins could be seen, a bustling fire in the middle, people dancing and talking as they drunk their drinks. He stopped her and took the blindfold off slowly. It took her a couple of minutes for her eyes to adjust to the lights of the fire and the ones coming from the cabins. She smiled softly as she looked around, the place looked so beautiful and peaceful. She turned to Logan, who's smirk was firmly in place, she saw Colin walk past them and waved at him.

"So what are we doing here?"

"We are having a little LBD get together, I didn't think you'd want to miss it."

"I was never really apart of the LBD though Logan."

"Technically that is true, but you are with me and you know everyone. Plus Steph wouldn't come unless you were here."

"Well thank you, it's a beautiful place, though it seems very familiar."

"That's because it is, it's the place you came for your very first LBD experience."

"There weren't any cabins here then though."

"They got put in a couple of years ago by the new LBD'ers at Yale. Come on, let's go have some fun around the fire. I hear Finn is up for some old fashioned story telling tonight."

She smiled and they made their way done to the fire. A couple of hours later, Finn was in full story telling mode, his hands moved as he tried to make his point, if he had trouble remembering some of the actual events, he just made them up.

"So there we were near Fiji, I've always loved that place, all the beautiful women and the big amounts of alcohol on offer for someone like me. So like I was saying, these to bozo's were dead to the world and I wanted to see the land, so I pulled up anchor and jumped behind the wheel and began steering us to shore. But there was a big problem you see, I misjudged the shore line and sort of run into it."

"Sort of run into it? Finn you ruined my dad's boat." Logan said butting in like he and Colin had been doing for the last hour.

"You say ruin, I say made it look better." Finn said waving his arms around a little.

"Okay new story that we haven't heard a million times over." Steph said shaking her head slightly.

"How about Finn's run in with Miss Patty? She still talks about you Finny." Rory said with a laugh.

"That woman almost turned me off redheads, she's really… I can't think of the right word. I really love redheads, but that redhead is not someone Finn likes or wants to be with." Finn said then had a huge sip of the bottle in his hand.

"You broke her heart Finny." Rory said with a small pout.

"They all fall in love with me sweetheart, and try to get over me as best they can, though I know it is hard, love." Finn said honestly has he held a hand to his heart.

The rest of the night was filled with alcohol, laughter, stories and dancing. They all retired back to their cabins for some rest before the adventures started the next day. Rory woke up to the fresh aroma of coffee brewing, the best way to wake up in her mind. She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light that shone in through the curtains that hung over the windows. She looked around her surroundings and saw Logan over by the mini kitchenette that the cabin had. She got out of bed and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He rested his arms around hers that were around his waist and smile to himself.

"Good morning Ace."

"Good morning."

"You ready for the adventures of the day?"

"When I get some coffee in my system I will be." She said nodding her head and smiling when Logan turned around and kissed her soundly.

"Which is why I have coffee brewing for you." He said turning back around and pouring them both a mug of coffee. "Here you go Ace." He said smiling as he passed the mug to her.

He watched her as she slowly smelt the aroma first, a smiled curled upon her lips, she closed her eyes and took her first sip of the morning, letting out a soft moan.

"If only you responded to me like that." Logan joked as he kissed her forehead and had a sip of his own coffee.

"Oh but I do." She said raising her eyebrows.

"Mmm, this is no time to tease me or to have fun. I wish we could, but we have a lot to do today." Logan said almost wincing at turning down sex.

"There's always tonight, I'm certain I'll still feel the same way."

"Tonight, yes." Logan said nodding his head. " What you need to wear today is hung up in the closet. " Logan said before moving outside t see what everyone else was up to.

Rory finished off her coffee, pouring herself another one and moving into the bedroom opening the closet. She smiling as she saw the dress hanging there. It was the same kind of dress she wore the last time she was here, only difference was the colour. It was a dark blue this time, she let her fingers run over the material, thoughts coming back to her as she remembered the last time she was around the LBD'ers.

She finished off her second cup of coffee and jumped into the shower. After showering, she did her make up and her hair, loosely curling her hair to frame her face. She put on the dress, and smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She walked out of the bedroom and saw Logan standing there in a tux, as he talked to Colin and Finn about something.

Finn cleared his throat as he saw Rory, so all talk would cease. "Good morning love, my, my, you look incredible. Of course not as good looking as me, but still gorgeous."

Rory walked over to Logan and took his hand, smiling up at him. "No one could ever look as good as you Finn." She said as she looked over at Finn.

"I say we get this show on the road." Finn said as he walked out of the cabin, only to be followed by Colin and then Rory and Logan.

Everyone was up and dressed, as they all made their way to the clearing that had been a source of excitement for Rory once upon a time. As she looked around she noticed the familiar platform she'd jumped from many years ago. A smile crept upon her face, but she also felt a little scared. Logan looked over at her and smiled widely.

"Care to live a little again with me Ace?" He asked noticing her slightly scared expression.

"Of course I will." She said as she kissed him softly.

They went of to play the games that were currently happening, Rory could actually enjoy it this time, she wasn't writing a story, she was here because they wanted her here. Her stomach did back flips as she thought about the main attraction that would be taking place a couple of hours later. Logan couldn't help but think about, well he couldn't tell you, as it's a surprise.

As the sun began to set along the horizon, Logan grabbed Rory by the hand and led her towards the finale of the trip.

"It's time Ace, you ready?"

"I've done it once, I think I can do it again."

He smiled at that as they made their way up the ladder. They were being joined by Colin, Steph, Finn and Marie, Finn's new lovely redhead he'd found today. Seth gave them all their umbrella's and began attaching the harnesses. Logan looked over at everyone and nodded softly then looked at Rory. He took her by the hand and slowly bent down on one knee. Rory looked around at everyone, they were all looking on, including those down on the ground watching the jump.

She suddenly felt very nervous but at the same time very calm, if that was possible. She slowly looked over at Logan and seen the happiness displayed on his face, she couldn't help but smile too.

"Rory, you can't began to realise how you've changed my life for the better. You've shown me how to love and what it is like to be loved completely by someone. You are it for me, the only person I want to be with for the rest of my life. Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?" Logan said as he pulled a ring box out of his pocket, holding it up to her.

Rory looked down at the beautiful ring, it was a silver band with a single diamond, not too big, not too small, but the perfect size for her. She smiled largely as she pondered for a moment. "Of course I'll marry you Logan." She said as she watched him put the ring on her finger.

He stood up and kissed her deeply before looking down below.

"She said yes." He screamed out in excitement. "Alright Ace, you ready to jump?"

"You jump, I jump, Jack." She said with a smile.

They all opened up there umbrella's, taking the couple of steps to the edge and jumped off the side. Logan holding on to Rory's hand tightly as they fell down.

"Still a once in a lifetime thing." She said as she felt her heart beating hard in her chest.


	9. For The Rest Of Our Lives

He held her close to his body as their hearts began to beat in a normal tune, cheers and glassing clinking could be heard in the background. For a moment it felt like they were all still in college, careless young adults just needing some fun. He kissed her forehead softly before getting a glass shoved into his hand, he took a sip of it and looked down at his Ace.

"How are you doing there Ace?"

"I'm on top of the world at the moment." She said with a smile as she looked at her new engagement ring sparkle in the sun.

--

**One year later**

"You have something new, something old and now for something blue." Her grandmother said as she pulled out a sapphire necklace. "This was my mother's, and it'll be an honour for me if you'd wear it today on your very special day."

"Of course I will grandma, it's perfect." She said as she put it on.

The last year had been very busy for the both of them. They moved to New York, both getting jobs at respected newspapers and planning their wedding. Shira and Emily wanted a big hoopla wedding to show off the couple in front of their family, friends and business associates. Rory and Logan got final say though, the women could do whatever they wanted for the Engagement party but the wedding would be done their way.

The wedding would be taking place in the Town Square of Stars Hollow, Rory and Logan saying their 'I do's' under the gazebo. The reception at the Dragonfly Inn, music by DJ Lane Kim and Hep Alien and Food made by Sookie St James.

Finn and Colin were sharing the Best Man duties, as Logan couldn't choose between his two best friends, he almost asked Josh at one point to save arguments but it wouldn't of been the same. The weeks leading up to him choosing, he got many gifts, bribes and whatever else that was considered legal even some things considered illegal, I.e. Finn writing over a billboard in paint his reasons for wanting the best man duties, it resulted in him in lock-up over night as he did it over a famous designers new campaign, only reason they caught him, his pasted on a picture of himself and left his name and number. Not one of his brightest ideas, though he did get a few calls from some girls wanting to meet the man behind it all. Josh ended up being the Groomsmen.

Rory didn't have nay problems however, Lane was her Maid Of Honor, Paris and Steph were her Bridesmaids. Her dress was a white Taffeta A-line with beaded lace bust and fitted draped bodice, it looked amazing on her. Lane, Paris and Stephaine were all wearing a Chiffon short bubble dress with a strapless satin bodice, empire waist with beading and metallic embroidery in Victorian Lilac.

"You ready sweetheart?" She heard her dad call out as he entered the apartment upstairs in the Diner, where all the girls were getting ready.

"Yeah, I am." She said as her mum fixed up her train and passed her, her bouquet.

"Well let's do this then." He said with a smile as he took her by the hand and led her down the stairs.

--

"Now mate, are you sure being tied to Reporter Girl for the rest of your life is the best choice?"

"Finn, nothing you can say will make me leave this spot. I'm marrying her today, nothing will stop me."

"You tell him Logan. Some best man you are Finn."

"Shut it Colin, Your just jealous that I get to stand next to the Groom here."

"Jealous? I am not."

"Both of you, cut it out before you both have to move to the time out corners." Logan said as he heard the music begin to play.

Martha was walking down the isle first, throwing the flowers from her basket out in front. She was followed by Davie, who looked handsome in his little tux. Paris and Steph followed after him then Lane. Logan felt his heart stop as he saw his Ace, walking down the isle with her Father. She looked amazing, more so then he ever thought possible.

--

"_Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offence and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony, if there is anyone who objects please speak now or forever hold your peace."_

"Are you positive mate, you'll be stuck to her for life, no turning back?"

"If you don't shut up Finn, you'll be asked to leave and won't come back." Colin said hitting him in his side with his elbow.

"I'll be quiet now." Finn said as he put his head down not looking at anyone.

"_Please face each other, now Logan please repeat after me…."_

--

Finn had been placed in the naughty corner as they all got to the reception and had to eat at the kids table as a punishment for interrupting the wedding. Colin made sure he stayed their for the remainder of the night, only allowed to move to get food and to dance a little. Rory and Logan were having the time of their lives, each of them couldn't have dreamed for a better day, it was perfect.

Their was music, laughter, drinks, food and them surrounded by the people that loved them.

"You happy Ace?"

"I am, very happy. I'm now married to the man I love and can't wait till tonight." She said as she raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"Do we have to wait any longer? We're staying her the night, can't we sneak off for a little bit."

"You really think they won't miss the bride and groom?"

"We could let Finn out of the naughty corner and give him some more alcohol, they'll pay more attention to him then us missing."

She laughed softly. "Trust me, the longer we wait, the better it'll be."

"Guess your right. Now isn't it our turn to get up there and dance?"

"Are you asking me?"

"Will you dance with me Mrs Rory Huntzberger?"

"Of course." She said as she stood up and followed him over to the dancing area.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I do, I love you too Ace."

"So where are we going for our honeymoon?"

"It's a suprise Ace, you can ask as many times as you want, I'm not telling you."

"I'll just go ask Colin or Finn then, I'm sure they'll know something."

"Your out of luck, no one knows anything."

"Come on, give me one hint."

"You don't give up do you?"

"I don't like suprises much."

"You didn't seem to mind the last one."

"Yeah but..."

"No but's, just enjoy this, it'll only happen this once." He said before he kissed her deeply, then twirled her around the dance floor.

--

**A/N:** And so here ends this story. It's taken me a while to get it all written out, hopefully you have all enjoyed reading it. This was my first ever GG Fan Fic, I'm proud to have finished it. If you'd like to see pictures of the girls dresses, the links are available on my profile. I won't rule out a sequel just yet, you never know what could happen. Maybe if I get enough of a response in the way of reviews, I may write either a long sequel or a one-shot. Thank you to everyone who has reviews both on here and at rlfic, you are amazing, love you guys, I'll try to get the last couple of chapters up over there soon.


End file.
